The NAMDC Fellowship Program will offer a unique training opportunity to senior postdoctoral clinical fellows who we anticipate will move on to the attending/assistant professor level in an academic setting as well-trained clinician scientists. The focus is on translational medicine, teaching of diagnostic expertise and the development of clinical trials expertise. We aim to train the first of a new generation of clinician scientists who will be well equipped to move the promising new treatments for mitochondrial disease into the clinical arena. Seven training sites are collaborating in this program. These sites; Columbia, San Diego, Seattle, Cleveland, Hamilton, CHOP and the University of Florida are all leading institutions in the new field of mitochondrial medicine. Each site brings a novel set of training experiences. World renowned faculty are to be found at each site. The initial exposure to mitochondrial patients, diagnosis and treatment will be provided during 6 months at UCSD in the Mitochondrial and Metabolic Disease Center. In this 6 month period an intensive clinical trials training program will be required through the CREST program. Fellows will then choose two 3 month visits to two consortium sites where a rich and varied training experience will be provided. The program will be held together by regular telemedicine conferences involving all consortium sites. At the end of their training the fellows will be encouraged to write a K award application.